heroesofmightandmagicfandomcom-20200223-history
Kreegan
The Kreegan, or Kreegans, are a fictional race of aliens who exist in the Might and Magic universe. The primary antagonists of numerous titles throughout the series of videogames, they first appear in Might and Magic VI: The Mandate of Heaven :Narrator: They came from the depths of the Void, an ancient enemy of an ancient people. No-one knows why they hate us so, or why they have made war upon us. Some say the struggle against their evil is the Mandate of Heaven. Though their origins and purpose are shrouded in mystery, their plan is simple. They travel, they land, and then they conquer. Now, they are here on our world, to do to us what they have done to so many others. And they will do it - unless someone stops them. and afterwards become prominent throughout further storylines set in the same universe. In 2000, Greg Fulton, designer of Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade, commented on the origins of the Kreegan in the storyline, describing them as "aliens who look like demons". They are often referred to as the "creators of evil" or the "original demons." Role Throughout the series, natives of the fictional worlds the Kreegan infest have often mistaken the invaders for Demons or Devils due to their close similarities in appearance to the latter race :Escaton: In the time since the Silence, your world has lost knowledge of the Kreegan's origin. That they resemble the devils of myth has been enough for you, and indeed, "devils" is what most call them. The truth is they came from the beyond. Before they attacked us, my masters had no knowledge of them. The Kreegans infest our worlds and spread if they can. It would seem in an endless universe that they could expand in another direction than ours. But they have not made this choice so we must defend ourselves from them. They travel from planet to planet in high-technological hive-ships which take on the shape of meteorites, waging war on the inhabitants and attempting to claim these worlds for themselves. They are the sworn adversaries of the Ancients, a mysterious race of technologically-advanced beings crucial to the backstory of the series :Escaton: If it were not for the Kreegans and the state of war they impose, my masters could rebuild the Web of Worlds and lift what you call "The Silence." My masters have attempted to rebuild the Web many times, but the Kreegans always destroy it. Now they have concluded that the Kreegans must be entirely eliminated or the golden civilization will never rise again. It is to fulfill this purpose that I have been created. Featuring most noticeably in the sixth and seventh installments of the Might and Magic series, they are briefly mentioned - but never encountered - in the eighth and ninth installments. :Letter from Roland Ironfist: My son Nicolai / Things have begun to look very bad around here. I've heard that Armageddon's Blade has been forged. I will be traveling soon to Antagarich to try and stop the madness. / While I'm gone, you will be in charge. I suspect you are old enough now. Should anything happen to me, you will become King. / Be mindful of your duties son, and stay vigilant of the Kreegan. They are still out there, and who knows when their numbers will surge. If that happens, they will attack again. / As always, you have my love. / Your father, Roland Ironfist In addition, Heroes of Might and Magic III: The Restoration of Erathia features the Kreegan as a playable race - the Inferno faction - and some installments of the Heroes Chronicles series include storylines which involve their race. The Kreegan have made their most recent appearance in Heroes of Might and Magic IV, assimilated into the Necropolis faction. Storyline Backstory The series' backstory states that roughly 1,500 years before the events of the first game, the Kreegan attack outlying colonies under the control of the Ancients, :Melian: The Kreegan first appeared roughly 1500 years ago, attacking outlying colonies and stealing their resources. It was thought at the time they simply needed certain minerals, and could be reasoned with, but this was not the case. Their life cycle forces them to breed until the world cannot support their numbers, then they send ships off to other worlds to renew the cycle. instigating an all-out war. During these attacks, the Kreegan disrupt the Web of Worlds linking all planets under the Ancients' control, thus cutting off support from the homeworlds and rendering their techonlogy upon all affected worlds useless. These worlds descend into barbarism over the centuries, setting the scene for the games. Heroes Chronicles: The Fiery Moon This game is chronologically the first in the series to introduce a race of world-destroying Demons. Barbarian armies from the fictional world upon which the Heroes series take place pursue a rogue demigod, Vorr, through a portal to a distant world known as the Fiery Moon. There, they discover a once-lush world, transformed into a volcanic landscape by demonic creatures who now infest the entire planet. Though they are referred to only as "Demons", it is very likely judging from their description that these beings are Kreegans, having decimated the world in times long past. :Tarnum: These Demons believed in nothing but destruction. Honor meant nothing to them. Wherever they went, I imagined Skizzik's kind turning every world into a copy of this Fiery Moon. And my world was certainly next. Vorr's appetite for destruction was incredible - perhaps greater even than a Demon's - and now he has attracted these Demons to my world. Might and Magic VI The Kreegans make their first real appearance on the Heroes of Might and Magic world at the outset of this game. One of their hive-ships hurtles toward the world of Enroth, landing in the Sweetwater region on the continent of Enroth :Peasant: West of here lies Pleasant Valley, and the name has long since become a joke. Now that valley is a barren and ruined land, crawling with those hideous new monsters– the devils. The king of Enroth, Roland Ironfist, leads a crusade against them, but is betrayed by one of his wizards. His entire army is decimated, and only he and two others are captured alive. :Roland Ironfist: All of my men were lost in the battle against the devils, leaving only Tanir, Ragnar, and myself alive. Lord Ragnar is in a bad way, and I fear he will not survive the night. Better for him, perhaps. Led by an Arch Devil named Xenofex, these Kreegans begin to spread across the world, some of their number (including Xenofex himself) traveling across the ocean to the continent of Antagarich. There, they subdue the Halflings of Eeofol and claim their lush land as their own :Beyond these walls lies the dread land of Eeofol, a land of tremendous volcanic rifts and prodigious lava flows. Demons of all types and forms patrol the land, a land once fertile and green and populated by a peaceful race of little people called Halflings. That was until the Night of Shooting Stars when the Kreegans came. Now all that is left of their race is a few pocket villages. The demons scattered them to the four winds and turned them into an embittered people with little hope and no place to truly call home. Throughout the course of this game, a band of adventurers is mustered and begins to bring about the destruction of the Kreegan menace. They finally succeed, infiltrating the hive-ship and destroying the Kreegan Queen in combat. Heroes III: The Restoration of Erathia In this game, the Kreegans appear as a playable faction. One of the early campaigns, Dungeons and Devils, is centered around their invasion of Erathia, a kingdom on the continent of Antagarich. The Kreegans form an alliance with the Dungeon Overlords and slay the Gold Dragon Queen of AvLee :Nighon Emissary: Before we conquer this region, and detour our forces to Steadwick, we must annihilate these dragons. Our Kreegan allies from Eeofol requested the honor of this mission. The Kreegans are fierce warriors. They will enjoy the slaughter. then proceed to attack the Erathian capital of Steadwick. They take the capital for the first time in Erathia's history, a major victory for the alliance. However, Queen Catherine Ironfist of Enroth has returned home to Erathia, and musters armies to liberate the capital from Kreegan rule. :Catherine Ironfist: Early intelligence reports forces from Nighon and Eeofol have barricaded themselves inside Steadwick. All land access to the capitol has been blocked. Their reinforcements arrive via underground tunnels. Armies from the west will meet us on the field of battle. There is little else to say. We do not stop until Steadwick is liberated. After the liberation, she receives a ransom note from Lord High Commander Lucifer Kreegan III of Eeofol, claiming that the Kreegans are holding Roland Ironfist captive and will only release him to Erathia for a sum of one million gold. Catherine refuses to pay and attempts to rescue Roland by force - he is transported to Xenofex's lair within Colony Zod and is not freed until the events of Might and Magic VII. Might and Magic VII The Kreegan continue to hold King Roland captive during this game. Towards the end of the game, the playable adventurers are charged by their main questgiver to slay Xenofex in Colony Zod. They travel to the Colony within the Land of the Giants, destroying the Kreegan defenders - including Xenofex himself - and finally rescuing the captive King. :Archibald Ironfist: With the aid of equipment I have found in my new laboratory, I have discovered that my brother Roland, husband to Queen Catherine of Erathia, remains imprisoned by the devils in their foul, ah, dwelling. I overheard that you're on your way to do battle with them (this equipment really is wonderful), and I want to make sure it goes well. Heroes III: Armageddon's Blade This game explains the actions of the Kreegans directly after Might and Magic VII, focusing on the wars between Erathia and Eeofol after the death of Xenofex. Lucifer Kreegan, formerly Eeofol's Lord High Commander, usurps the throne and, driven by visions from Xenofex's spirit, orders his servant, a half-Human, half-Kreegan named Xeron, to gather the components for a blade capable of setting the world on fire. :When Xenofex was slain and Lucifer Kreegan seized the seat of power, Xeron was the first to declare fealty to this usurper. Highly decorated and respected, when Xeron chose to support this new king, other heroes quickly followed suit. :Tavern: Xeron is born of the union between an Erathian knight and a succubus. Xeron is opposed by elementals, but manages to amass the three components and forces Antagarich's Grand Forgesmith, a former wizard named Khazandar, to build the "Armageddon's Blade". Meanwhile, armies from Erathia and AvLee gather to end his quest, invading Eeofol in the process. In a deciding battle, Xeron is defeated and the Blade is claimed by the enemy. Queen Catherine Ironfist and the recently released King Roland pass the Blade on to the Elven Hero, Gelu, who enters Eeofol's capital city, Kreelah, and slays King Lucifer Kreegan. Soon afterwards, the Kreegans in Antagarich are reduced to wayward clans and groups which are later totally eliminated by Erathian forces. This brings an end to the Kreegan invasion on the world of Enroth. :Catherine Ironfist: Lucifer Kreegan is dead. The few remaining Kreegan clans have gone into hiding. :Catherine Ironfist: The Kreegans? They are no more; I am sure of it. After we put down Lucifer Kreegan, my armies scoured Eeofol searching for any signs of their continued existence. We found none. No, the Kreegan infestation of our world is eliminated. Heroes IV Despite having been eliminated from Enroth, the Kreegan make another appearance on the world of Axeoth, the setting of Heroes IV. As Enroth was destroyed when The Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade clashed, :Narrator: And the Sword of Frost and Armageddon's Blade clash... A blinding flash! the natives of Enroth survived by passing through newly-summoned portals to the world of Axeoth. After some years, a necromancer named Gauldoth Half-Dead founds the kingdom of Nekross - the Kreegan dwell in this kingdom alongside the undead. The Kreegan are mentioned by Gauldoth even before he travels to the so-called Fiery Realm :Gauldoth Half-Dead: Many thought the Kreegan demons had perished in the Reckoning, but I knew the truth. Their numbers have been diminished, for sure, and they are disorganized and weak, but some retreated to the safety of another realm. That's where I would find my Master! and returns to Axeoth with many of their kind to bolster his army. A Demon named Suraze later leads a rebellion against Gauldoth, but is eventually forced to side with the half-dead king against the threat of Kalibarr, a lich poised to destroy the world< :"So, if you'll have me, I'd like to offer you my army," Suraze said. "For a price." / "What's your price?" I asked suspiciously. / "Land! I want land with at least four towns, and a title to go along with it. I think Duke Suraze sounds good." / Without Suraze, I had no chance of defeating Kalibarr before the Convergence. After that, nothing would matter. / "Deal," I said. Eventually, Gauldoth overcomes Kalibarr, and the Kreegan on Axeoth continue to live on. Variants The Kreegan race is branched out into a variety of separate variants, including "Demons", Devils, Pit Fiends and the Elite Guard. "Demons": These creatures appear throughout Heroes of Might and Magic III and the Heroes Chronicles series. They are not true Demons (the actual Demon race appears in Heroes Chronicles: Conquest of the Underworld) though are strongly similar in appearance. 'Demons' lead the armies of Eeofol throughout this game, and are recruitable units. Devils: These Kreegan fight at the head of the Inferno faction in Heroes of Might and Magic. Tall, looming creatures armed with scythes, they move from one place to another by 'bamfing' from the physical world to their own plane of existence and back. A Devil named Xex is a minor character in Heroes of Might and Magic III: Armageddon's Blade. Pit Fiends: These are red-skinned Kreegan who appear in Heroes of Might and Magic III. Armed with whips, they are the slavemasters of the Inferno faction, dominating the weak with an iron fist. They are more powerful and durable than ordinary 'Demons'. Elite Guard: An unofficial term for the unique Kreegans who appear in Might and Magic VI and VII. These Kreegans' body shape is more or less humanoid, with unusually large hands, and arms long enough for them to touch the ground while standing upright; in Might and Magic VII (although not in Might and Magic VI) the Elite Guard move in a fashion similar to that of gorillas. They are found throughout the lands surrounding the Hive in Might and Magic VI, and in the Land of the Giants in Might and Magic VII. Other appearances *Kreegans are among Mutare Drake's Nighon army in Heroes Chronicles: Clash of the Dragons. *The Kreegan are briefly mentioned in Roland Ironfist's letter to his son, Nicolai, in Might and Magic IX. *Though not seen at all throughout the game, the Kreegans are mentioned many times towards the end of Crusaders of Might and Magic. The antagonist, Necros, seeks to reawaken a 'Kreegan Gate' and refers to the Kreegan as one of the 'Elder Races'. *Warriors of Might and Magic features characters of the Kreegan race named Klayexraan and Daglathor, the game's antagonist. *The Kreegan are central throughout Shifters, the sequel to Warriors of Might and Magic. The main character, Alleron, is capable of 'shifting' into one of their race, and a location named the 'Kreegan Temple' makes an appearance. *'Demons' are mentioned in Might and Magic Book II: The Shadowsmith. It is possible that this refers to the Kreegans. *A fan-canon campaign was created for Heroes of Might and Magic V named Legends of the Ancients Legends of the Ancients at Celestial Heavens , continuing the Heroes IV storyline which was discarded by Ubisoft. The campaign's story features Malustar, a Kreegan hero from Heroes of Might and Magic IV, and Ebora, a succubus from Might and Magic IX, among other characters from the series. It also includes the broken Armageddon's Blade. * Fans of musician Paul Gilbert sometimes refer to him as "the Kreegan" due to his affinity toward the race in the Playstation 2 game Shifters, which he makes constant references to during his live sets. External links * Interview with Greg Fulton * Overview of the Might and Magic storyline Category:Might and Magic